I Love You
by listentoyourheart555
Summary: Set five months after the season 3 finale. Three words that can mean so much. Mystery pairing. ONESHOT


**Five Months Later**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's only been a month. She couldn't feel this way, but love comes in strange ways. A couple of dates, sweet dates, not just restaurants and movie theaters, but on a ferryboat, his arms around her. It's like she couldn't breathe, but yet she could.

They were sitting on his couch. She had helped him move into that nice penthouse less than two weeks ago. Her head was on his shoulder. He was flipping through channels. She watched him. All she wanted to do was tell him how she felt, but she couldn't help but think he didn't feel the same way. The way he looked at her. A beautiful blue, her heart always raced, and she could swear that she could hear his.

One month, that's all it had been, but she already knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. The question was, did he feel the same?

She took the remote out of his hands and turned off the TV, and put it on the coffee table that was between the couch and the TV. "I need to tell you something."

He was curious, and a little worried. "What is it?"

She looked into his eyes. "I know it has only been a month we've been together, and you might not feel the same, but…" She drifted off. It was to soon, it had to be to soon, but she couldn't turn back now, she had already brought it up, it was now or never.

"But what?" He asked not sure where this was leading to.

"I'm in love with you." She said softly looking into his eyes. "I'm madly, deeply in love with you. You make me happier then I've been in a long time. I never would of thought that I could end up falling for you, but I have, and I can't help it. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm in love with you."

He stares at her, not knowing how to react. It _has_ only been a month. Could she really be in love with him so soon? He had to answer her, but he wasn't sure how.

Her eyes filled with tears. With him, she finally felt alive, it had been so long since she really felt alive. She knew she loved him, but him not saying it back, she couldn't take it. He wasn't saying _anything_. She shook her head, and said in barely of a whisper, "I shouldn't of said anything, I'm sorry." She stood up not looking at him and ran out of his place and into her car. More tears spilling the more she thought of him.

He just sat there, watching her go. Why didn't he say anything? He should of at least said something. He felt the same, but he's not even sure. He looked down at his hands. He had to tell her, but not tonight, he'd have to wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was at the nurses station looking over a chart. It looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep, and _he_ was the cause. If only he had said _something_. She closed the chart and handed it over to a nurse with a smile. It wasn't a really smile, he could tell. When she really smiles, her eyes sparkle like a star in the night sky. That was a fake smile. He hated seeing her give someone a fake smile, it made him know that she really was upset, that he was the cause.

Her fake smile faltered when she saw him. The man who tore her in two in just one night, and she was still torn. She looked down and started to walk away, past him. "I don't know what you want me to say." He said softly as she passed.

She stopped when she heard what he said. She slowly turned around to him.

He turned so his back wasn't facing her. He gazed into her eyes, those genuine, kind of brownie colored eyes. "I don't know what you want me to say. Do you want me to say that I'm in love with you, that every time I look at you, everything else stops, that you're all that I think about, that even if it only has been a month, that I don't think I can't spend a moment without you, that you're it, you're all that I want?!" He voice was loud, every word, her eyes watered more and more, thinking that this wasn't good, this was terrible.

She looked down at the ground, closing her eyes, tears threatening to spill.

"Well you know what?!" What he was going to say next, he knew he would have no regret. His voice softened. "It's true."

Her head shot up, her eyes widened in surprise. She slowly walked over to him.

He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he didn't move, he was glued to his spot.

She put both her hands on his cheeks and brought his lips to hers. Her arms snaked around his neck, while his arms encircled her waist bringing her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Mark Sloan and Isobel Stevens, who would of thought?" Meredith said watching the two with Bailey beside her.

"I wouldn't of that's for sure." Bailey said watching them. Bailey wasn't sure if she should be disgusted with another resident and attending together, or be happy that Isobel Stevens was finally happy and in love, and that Mark Sloan had finally really fallen in love and is now a _reformed_ man-whore. She decided to be the second one.

Izzie and Mark continued their kiss. Their moment. Their love. All they both could think was…

_I love you_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was an attempt at my first one shot. I hope I didn't make a fool of it.

Spread the McStizzie love!

Please R & R..


End file.
